See Through Me
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: She was in a coma for four years, sleeping and dreaming of her brother's life, but when she wakes up, she finds herself in a world that she hardly A slight YYH retelling in the Pairings Rating will go up


**Disclaimer:** _Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong ot me. I only own any hcharacters that never existed in the YYH universe to begin with, and the plot to this story._

* * *

See Through Me

**Prologue**

"Me and Keiko are getting married soon." Those were the first words that I had heard. They were the ones that had led me through this strange darkness. I felt like as if I had died and now here I was, back in my body, or at least I think it's my body.

I felt his voice tugging at my soul. He was close. I could feel it.

I finally opened my dark green eyes and finally found myself in the world of the living.

The hospital room as a faded blue-green, like the scrubs that people often wore when they were performing surgeries or operations or something while at a hospital. The window with its light blue curtain flowing in the breeze was open, but I could see that it was dark outside for the stars were twinkling and shimmering against the inky blackness. I was hooked up to an IV, from which flowed a tube full of water and there was a strange machine that measured my brain waves and heart rate. I forgot that they were called but at least I knew its purpose.

There as a strange presence in my room. It felt both familiar and unfamiliar. When I looked over, I saw a hunched over figure sitting in a chair. his upper body was laying on the side of my bed while his lower half sat at the edge of the chair. A mess of black hair with light green high lights covered his eyes. Even with his hair so messed up, I knew who it was. Gel or no gel.

This was my brother Yusuke. But there was something a little off about him. It seemed as though he had grown taller or something. Yusuke's face no longer held that youthful appearance or even that deep scowl. But then again, Yusuke always looked at peace when he slept, but still, he looked older. Maybe it was my blurred vision that couldn't straighten itself out because of the drowsiness in my eyes.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my hands despite the sleepy aches in my body. It took a lot of effort but I managed to sit up. My long black hair fell over my eyes, surprising me greatly. I usually kept my hair at shoulder length. Sometimes I would let grow just past my shoulder blades but I didn't like having such long hair. It was too much of a hassle to maintain. And not to mention my entire body felt alien, weird. It didn't feel like my body.

When I looked down, I noticed that my body had indeed changed since the last time I was awake. I apparently had filled out more. I mean the last time I checked, I was an A cup! Yes, I admit I had small breasts. Or rather used too. So when did my body change? And how?

Lifting up a hand, I slowly reached over and gently touched the sleeping Yusuke's shoulder. I shook him gently while calling his name softly. "Yusuke." My voice came out as a hoarse whisper. It was dry and scratchy from the severe lack of use.

Yusuke barely stirred from his slumber. He was always a heavy sleeper. Frowning a bit, I spoke louder, deciding to throw an insult to wake him up.

"Hey, ass wipe, wake up!" I said more loudly.

Yusuke's eyes shot open and he lifted his head to glare at me. "I was sleeping you little brat!" Yusuke's dark brown eyes widened at seeing me and his chair went flying back onto the ground from him standing up so abruptly. "Manami!? What the hell?"

Yea, Yusuke had definitely grown taller since I had last seen him. I was at least to his nose but now I only came up to his shoulder…barely. I had to crane my neck some just to look up at him.

"Oh my God, Manami!" Yusuke said excitedly. He just pulled me into a hug, squeezing my aching body to him as tears started to stream down his cheeks. I became tense at feeling this strange act of affection coming from my brother. Sure the old Yusuke would hug me, but he would hug me when I was completely upset or crying, but even then he would hug me in private. And I was actually used to my twin trading friendly insults with me.

"U-um, Yusuke." I couldn't get my words out as I found myself gripping onto my twin's shirt. I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on anymore. Tears stung at my eyes and I immediately wiped them away. I hated crying , especially in front of my brother. But he didn't seem to care that both of us were crying for Yusuke just held me tightly, burying his face into my hair. As I rested my head against his chest, I heard a faint sound from under his sternum. It was his heart beat, only it sounded weird.

His heart seemed to be beating much slower than that of a normal human. Since when did a human's heart nearly stop beating altogether? If memory serves, the human heart beats at least sixty times per minute.

I looked up at him in confusion. "W-why isn't your heart beating normally?" I whispered my question to him.

Yusuke just gave me a cheesy grin. I could sense his nervousness and it was, oddly, making m feel sick to my stomach. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Listen, sis, you've been asleep for a long time." He said nervously. I just stared at him in utter confusion.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Four years." Yusuke replied softly.

My heart seemed to stop when I heard those words come out of his mouth. _Four years? I was in a coma for four years? What the hell happened to him since then?_ I wanted to ask these questions, but I was still in shock and I was hungry.

My stomach growled and he grinned now, hoping to break the ice.

"I'll order us some food because I know that hospital food won't make up for four years of sleeping." Yusuke said in a joking tone. Too bad my brother was bad at jokes, though he was really good at pulling pranks and beating the crap out of people.

I just shook my head, my hair following my head's movements. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to be alive right now. If i really had been in a four year coma then that would make me eighteen years old but I didn't feel that old. I still felt like I was fourteen, even though my body—my _eighteen year old_ body—felt like it wasn't mine. I finally gazed back at Yusuke, who had pulled his chair back up and sat back down into it.

"Yusuke, are we…eighteen now?" I asked. I already knew the answer in my heart and soul, but I just wanted to hear it from his lips.

"Yea, we're eighteen." Yusuke said in the softest of tones that he had ever used. His chocolate brown eyes held a lot of experience and wisdom in them. I was forced to look away because there was something frightening about him.

My body was beginning to tremble now and I shook my head again. Those dreams that I had seen, were they Yusuke's experience? Or was it just some kind of weird alternate universe that contained the fabled demons and spirits of folklore that Japan was famous for?

A dull pain was beginning to form behind my eyes now and I closed them, willing it to go away. This wasn't going to disappear any time soon and this reality isn't a dream. I had been asleep for four years and now I'm an eighteen year old girl with the mind of a fourteen year old girl. My body is not my own and my brother had become a complete stranger to me now.

_What the hell is happening to me? Dear God or Ultimate Creator of the Universe, please tell me that this is one of those weird tests that everyone goes through before they die. Please say it is. Give me some sign that I am still the same fourteen year old girl who got into trouble alongside her delinquent brother and still lived with her drunk of a mother._

I wished as hard as I could, but to no avail. Whatever served as God didn't grant my wish and instead, I was left with more questions than answers in this new world of mine.


End file.
